The Crew
by Trivikality
Summary: This is my story about what happened after Augustine's defeat. While the characters from the game will appear, this story will mainly revolve around my OCs. With the release of the conduits from Curdun Cay there were a few difficulties, leading to the formation of the Conduits Crime Response Unit, a group of conduits who police conduits. These are their stories.
1. Prologue

**A/N This first chapter is here for exposition, actual characters and plot will be introduced next chapter. Nearly a year has passed since the events in Second Son.**

This world has changed since the defeat of Augustine. The image she worked so hard to push to the public, about how the D.U.P. was necessary to put a stop to all the dangerous "bioterrorists" only dug her a deeper hole the more Delsin did for the community. After he defeated her, everything she built began to crumble like the bridges she destroyed. The D.U.P. fell apart, with no leadership and no support. The government, seeing the example set by Delsin, Fetch, and Eugene, decided to release the conduits held in Curdun Cay.

A registration process was put into place. Conduits would have to register their abilities, but the registry would remain confidential, viewable only by authorized government officials. Other than that, they were free to live their lives like any other citizen. However, many conduits attempted to use their abilities to commit crimes. Most were stopped by fellow conduits who knew that their actions could doom them all. So, a new organization was formed specifically to police conduits.

Many of the conduits who had worked for the D.U.P. were recruited into this new organization, as well as many conduits released from Curdun Cay. There were definitely going to be more conduits who would break the law, they're only human after all. The first person policed by them, Augustine herself, was tried and convicted for treason. She was sentenced to life, and the newly reopened Curdun Cay had its first new prisoner.

This new organization is government funded, and not much different than a normal police force, except for the fact that they would be going against criminals with abilities potentially more dangerous than any weapons. This new organization was called the Conduit Crime Response Unit, often shortened to the C.R.U., and they had headquarters set up in every major city across the country.

 **A/N That about covers everything I added to the universe, next chapter I'll introduce the characters. Please review.**


	2. Team Meeting

**A/N Long time no see. I bet no one expected me to come back. I didn't abandon this project, I just lost everything I had written for it. Tablet got lost, then it got wiped, which had everything for this story. I lost motivation after that, until I played Second Son again, it brought back some of my lost ambition. So, without further ado, here's the story.**

The building that houses the C.R.U. looked like any other higher end office building. Nice, but nothing eye-catching. Here we see a young man, with short black hair, blue eyes, a clean-shaven face, wearing a slightly untidy grey suit, with his tie coming undone, running towards the entrance.

"Crap, crap, crap, first day on the job, and I get lost on the way here. I hope I'm not too late."

He gets to the door, and reaches to his neck, grasps at nothing, then he goes for his blazer pockets, and finally got pants pockets. He then lowers his head in defeat.

"Lose your keycard?" A feminine voice says from the now open door, surprising the man. He looks to see a young woman with short red hair, wearing a tidier navy suit, and a keycard attached to her lapel.

"I might have left it at home, just a little bit." He says, chuckling a little bit, and putting on a sad excuse for a smile.

"I remember you from orientation last week, Zack, right? I'm Sarah, we've been assigned to the same team." She offers her hand to him. He takes it, and gives it a quick shake.

"Yeah, that's me, I don't suppose you could let me in?" He asks.

"I'll let you in, just don't tell Micheal, he's overly professional and a real stickler for the rules." She says, moving aside and holding the door open for him.

"Thanks, and whose Micheal?" He asks, the relief at getting let in. He walks in, and she falls in beside him, both walking towards the staircase.

"He's the third member, and he's pretty well-versed with the rules and regulations that, and also very vocal about them."

"Sounds like he's fun at parties." He says, both of them making their way upstairs.

"You're right, I am." A voice says, from further up the stairs. They continue up, revealing a man leaning by the door to the office space. He had neatly cut blonde hair, grey eyes, an immaculate black suit, and on each finger he wears heavy plain gold rings. Zack's eyes go a bit wide, but he maintained his composure otherwise.

"You're about ten minutes late, I told Head Agent Anders, but she said she'd cut you a break on your first day, especially considering your good scores during the training. I wouldn't have let it slide so easily, but I'm not in charge." His tone was amused, even as his face showed none of it.

"It's good to meet you, I'm Zack." He offered his hand to the man.

"I know who you are Agent Neilson, and I suppose you've heard about me from Agent Walker." He says, taking his hand, shaking it cautiously, and then lets go.

"It's good to meet you Micheal."

"I would prefer you to call me Agent Landers." He says, a flicker of irritation crosses his face.

"I told you, he's very professional, but I knew him a little before he became an agent, and he's... still professional, but he uses first names." She says, chuckling at the irritation that Micheal shows at the comment.

"We didn't really know each other that well, we were just neighbors at Cu-" Micheal starts, but he was cut off by a loud harsh female voice over some kind of intercom.

"Attention agents, we have an emergency in progress, come to the briefing center now!"

 **A/N There it is, I know it's not much after an absence of more than two years, but I don't think it's that bad for a spontaneous decision on a free day.**


End file.
